


Let Loose

by Jabiechan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (we love him), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Speaks Spanish, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Dancing around at 3 am in pajamas, Fluff, I attempt to write with my limited knowledge, I´m sorry if the Spanish is bad, Logan Sanders Speaks Spanish, M/M, Songfic, and a mess, i apologize for any grammar mistakes, logan is tired, these boys are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabiechan/pseuds/Jabiechan
Summary: Just about anything can happen at 3 am, the witching hour, such as discovering a ghost or exploring Remus´ part of the imagination. No, those things were normal things to get at 3 am. Dancing in your pajamas with your crush? Probably not, but it's something that both Roman and Logan got.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Let Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope all of you enjoy this fanfic I wrote yet again over the span of a week after listening to a song on repeat for about two days of that same week. (My brain hates me I swear). Anyway, if you wanna enjoy the fic even more I would recommend listening to Sway by Michael Bublé
> 
> I do not claim to own the song Sway by Michael Bublé. 
> 
> *Please read this*
> 
> So, I will admit that I can not speak Spanish fluently, and I tried my best with resources online and other stuff. I´m sorry if I don´t get translations for stuff perfect, but it would be a huge help if you see issues to correct me.

¨How about a video focused on, um uh, . . .ugh!¨

Roman crumpled up the piece of paper in his hands and chucked into the trash can which overflowed from dozens of other discarded and crumpled sheets of paper. He slumped down, his face hitting his desk with a thud. He had been brainstorming ideas for a new video for the last five hours or so with little success, the worst of which being Thomas getting full on drunk and recreating musical numbers as a one man show. A fun and genius idea on paper though as Logan would say ¨highly impractical¨. Speaking of, Logan had been trying to help Roman. The other side was buried into a dark blue armchair, his fingers going over the keyboard with precision as he stared blankly at his bright computer screen. It shone bright in the dim room, as well as the small flicker of light coming from the lamp Roman had turned on hours before. Roman rubbed his eyes and groaned. It was 3 am, he felt like shit and he just wanted to rest. 

He glanced up, trying to settle back into his working mode but turned his attention towards Logan, said laid curled up in a dark blue tank top and black sweatpants. It was so unlike his usual outfit, casual. His glasses were slightly askew on his nose and hair messy from hours of sitting in the same position. There were bags forming under Logan's eyes that could rival Virgil´s own. A mess, but he still pressed on, like a relentless machine. Roman shook his head as he jumped up from his stool, heading over to the side, suppressing a yawn. 

¨Nope! Come on nerdy Wolverine, you need sleep. We can work on this later!¨ 

He went to close the laptop, and move it to the coffee table only for it to be snatched back by Logan with a glare. He opened the computer and gazed back at the screen again. 

¨Roman, you know we can't until we actually formulate a feasible video idea.¨

¨Logan come on-¨

¨Besides, I need to form a schedule once you actually make something slightly sensible so, no, Roman I can´t sleep.¨ Logan spat out, his face looking more irritable than usual. Roman rolled his eyes. Cranky Logan was not a particular joy to be around. 

¨No Microsoft Nerd. Come on, up you go!¨ Roman shouted, using his usual boisterous and princely voice. He tried to get Logan to budge, even a little. All he got was another glare of annoyance from the other man as he was shoved away. Roman sighed. Logan´s insistence on this was clearly stressing him out if the insistent bounce of his leg said anything. Obviously he needed to relax, they both did, but apparently sleeping was out of the question. _What could they do?_ Roman thought before an idea popped into his head. 

A smirk formed on Roman´s lips. He snapped his fingers, light tango music beginning to play softly in the background. Logan paused momentarily, glancing up. He rose an eyebrow. 

¨Roman? What are you-¨

Logan jumped in surprise as Roman grabbed him by the hand, tossing the laptop onto the couch. His heart elevated ever so slightly at the sudden contact as he was pulled towards the other side. He towered slightly over the more fanciful side who wore golden silk pajamas with the slightest hint of gold embroidered into his shirt cuffs. Roman gave him a nervous smile. 

¨Dance with me?¨

¨What? Roman that's preposterous. I-¨

Logan froze as Roman closed the distance between them, drawing him in closer. He tried to remain a calm and collected demeanor as he began to short circuit.

¨Come on Logan! Just once and I´ll won't bother you ever again, for tonight at least. Please!¨ Roman pouted. Logan sighed. 

¨Fine, but only one time.¨

He heard a cheer of excitement from the other side as Roman led them around the room, happily dancing along. Logan remained stiff and rigid while Roman was lax, swaying his hips to the music. Logan fumbled, trying to keep up with Roman, accidentally stepping on his toes multiple times. 

¨Apologies, I´m not adequate enough to do this.¨ 

Roman shook his head with a soft smile. 

¨Nonsense! You´re just nervous. Loosen up a little.¨

Logan let out a breath, his body relaxing ever so slightly. 

¨There ya go teach! Now let's adjust just a little,¨ Roman murmured, placing his right hand on Logan´s waist, Roman´s other hand grasping his free hand. It was so weird for him to process. He had never been this close to someone, personal space had always been one of the most important things for Logan. This was new; territory he had never been in, nor he wanted to be in. 

¨Now, put your hand on my shoulder and. . .bingo!¨

Even so, he felt slightly comfortable in Roman´s arms. He stifled a blush down as he became increasingly aware of where each hand was, and how warm they were, leaning just a bit in. Though, it was peculiar to Logan. 

¨Roman, why are you leading? I´m taller,¨ Logan murmured. Roman gave him a frown. 

¨Wow Lo, rude. Just ´cause I'm short?¨ 

¨Um, I-¨

Roman moved forward as he began to start their dance, a look of intensity on his face as the next song kicked in, a bit more energetic than one from before. This was a challenge, a challenge towards his pride, something he was determined to win. 

Logan took a step back at the other´s more bold display, falling in step with Roman. He started to become more accustomed to the little dance, the pair swaying to the rhythm of the song with ease after a few moments.

¨You know, you're actually pretty good at-¨

Roman jumped as Logan buried his face into the crook of his neck, exhaustion getting to the logical side. His eyes widened as he continued to dance around the room, a small blush spread across his face, the drive from before faltering. Logan nuzzled a bit more, his hot breath tickling Roman´s neck. He grinned as he gently spun the two of them around, humming along to the music. However, the urge to sing overwhelmed him.

_When marimba rhythm starts to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

Logan ears pricked at the sound of Roman´s melodic voice, smooth and velvety. It was calming and he started to quietly hum along to the tune, harmonizing at certain points. 

Roman enticed, found his own voice picking up stronger towards the chorus. His heart beat faster as feelings of adoration and love were on the tip of his tongue, waiting for any chance to pour out. It could´ve been so simple,, a prince confessing his love, and living happily ever after, but no matter how much Roman wanted to, he couldn't live a fantasy forever. He tried to suppress down the feeling as he sang again, this time a bit different from before, drawing on his strongest feeling of passion. Roman tilted Logan´s head up slightly.

_Otras bailarinas pueden estar en la pista_

Logan fought down another yawn as he focused on dancing, losing himself to the rhythm and, was that Spanish? He must´ve heard wrong. He listened again.

_Pero mis ojos sólo te verán a ti, querida_

Apparently he hadn´t heard wrong at all, Roman had been speaking Spanish, but had Roman just called him dear? (Yes, he could understand Spanish quite well despite Roman´s accusations. Mostly, because Duolingo had been a formative and scary form of practice). But, he had to be wrong, Roman was just singing some random song. Still, the idea of being called that by Roman was quite pleasant to think about. 

_Sólo tú tienes esa técnica mágica_

Roman spun Logan away from him with a single movement of his hand. Logan´s demeanor as he danced was filled with elegance and grace, but also a slight hint of passion. It was so unlike anything he had seen from the usual stoic appearance he was used to, and it made Logan look even more attractive to the fanciful side. His voice elevated. 

_Cuando nos balanceamos me vuelvo débil!_

He brought Logan back, a smirk on his face as an aura of confidence radiated from him. Closing his eyes ever so slightly, he dipped the side, one part due to impulse and the other he couldn't quite put his finger on. He knew it was something linked to his infatuation of course, but still. Roman shook away the thought as he brought Logan back up, opening his eyes to meet Logan, a _different_ Logan. Instead of his tired or relaxed expression from before, Logan looked at him with an arrogant gaze, his demeanor becoming increasingly cocky. The bags under his eyes from before had lightened up which brought more attention to the rest of him. His hair which had been messy before looked more wild and untamed. A small bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. He looked confident. 

It was such a contrast from his orderly and pristine self, but Roman had to admit it made him look more gorgeous. His mouth could only be agape as Logan glanced at him with a smirk as he put a hand on Roman´s waist lazily.

¨Lo, um, wh-what are you doing?¨ Roman stuttered, as the other side leaned in. 

¨I believe it would be beneficial for us both if _I_ lead now.¨

¨What? Come on, I was doing great befo-¨ 

He was cut off by Logan´s fingers on his lips and the slight shake of his head. 

"My turn."

¨Oka-okay.¨

The dance, once gentle and rhythmic, was now one full of arrogance as Logan led them. It was only matched by Roman's ego as he swayed to the new pattern, trying to gain the upper hand in any way. It didn't work at all, especially when Logan began singing. 

_Puedo escuchar el sonido de los violines_

_Mucho antes de que comiencen a tocar_

_Haz que me emocione como solo tu sabes hacerlo_

_Balanceame suavemente_

Roman staggered, losing his focus , surprised by the Spanish that flowed effortlessly off of the others lips. He was even more enthralled by the sound of Logan's voice, higher just a smidge compared to his own, but still beautiful nonetheless. He rarely got to hear the other actually sing, save from a few hums or a random rap at times. It was never a full blown song (unless it was for Crofters, the nerd would do anything for a jar), much less in Spanish. He vaguely remembered Logan trying to pick up the language a year ago, struggling for a while but still committed to learning. It was cute, the phrases on his little vocab cards and trying to engage in conversation with his limited vocabulary. The routine had stopped two months later, disheartening to Roman but not something he´d admit. Still, Logan obviously earned in private as his accent was remarkable, even rivaling his own. Now, he could actually communicate in Spanish to another side. Well, there was Remus but he was, well, Remus. That also meant that Logan had just known what he said, _all of it._

Logan sighed. What idiotic part of him had even motivated him to do any of this? Here he was, dancing around with _Roman_ , running on nothing but pure adrenaline, and an overwhelming want to prove something, but what? What had willed him to any of this, dance, to even speak Spanish? He simply moved on autopilot without his usual air of dignity and discontent, but of haughtiness. He was confused because deep down he actually enjoyed this. He craved to let go and be free. 

Another strand of lyrics came from his mouth, Spanish still he noted. He also noticed that Roman harmonized with him like he had done minutes before. Logan´s voice was full, compared to his half baked yawning from before, his own voice deep but floaty. Roman´s own voice tried to overpower him in sheer sound alone he noticed, his eyes glinting. Logan knew that look. He wanted to win, to beat him; something Logan knew he couldn't allow.

The two engaged in a battle, limbs flying and both of their voices becoming louder as the song carried on. The battle quickly turned into a full on war with spins, twirls, dips, and drive to overpower the other. Their movements became more erratic. 

Roman felt a giggle fly from his mouth, the harmony stopping for a second as the two of them acted more like stubborn children than two functioning adults. Still, he enjoyed seeing this version of Logan, the one no one else got to see. Only him. A version devoid of logic, but instead full of emotion, passion, even arrogance. It was exhilarating, Roman lost track of the song and the fact it had stopped or the fact he had been dipped. 

¨Yo gano,¨ Logan gloated, a grin on his face and his glasses even more askew than before. 

¨Haha, okay Lo-¨

He felt a pair of lips pressed softly on his cheek, _Logan´s_ lips. Roman froze. Had he imagined that? It was three am, but as Logan uttered the phrase, a phrase that made his heart constrict, he wondered. 

¨Te amo.¨ 

Roman slipped from Logan´s grip as the words were spoken, crashing to the floor. 

¨Oh my- Roman!¨ Logan shouted, looking over the other with concern for injuries. Roman held up a hand, locking eyes with the other. 

¨Did you just say that? That you- you _love me_?¨

Wait, he had said that? Roman wasn't supposed to know he had developed _slight_ feelings for the other side after their little debate with each other a few years back. Apparently staying up past midnight made him confess a little too much about how he actually felt (not that he would ever admit upfront he actually had emotions. They were too complicated and icky). Still, he couldn't lie. He waited a few moments before, nodding. 

¨ _Oh,¨_ Roman murmured, the reality of what was going on settling in. Logan _liked no- loved_ him. He felt his heart beat faster than before as he moved to take off the other´s glasses. Logan backed up an alarm. 

¨Roman, what-¨

¨Just trust me,¨ Roman assured him. He got the glasses off with success, setting them to the side. 

Logan´s vision blurred for a few seconds, his eyes trying to readjust. The adrenaline rush from before had worn off, and had been replaced with shame. 

¨I´m sorry, my behavior from before was highly inappropriate and I-¨

He squeaked in shock as he felt Roman´s lips pressed against his own. Unlike the brief peck he did from before, this one was full of passion and love, very much like Roman himself. He kissed back eagerly, relishing in the warmth and security the other side provided. They stayed locked onto each other before pulling away, allowing each other a moment to breathe. Roman smiled at him and cupped his cheek. 

¨You talk too much.¨

He leaned in again, Logan as well as they kissed again, soft guitar music playing behind them. The feelings of stress from before are now replaced by peace and stability. 

The two eventually fell asleep on the couch, cuddled close together. Logan´s arms wrapped around Roman which kept the smaller side secured and happy. Virgil walked downstairs, letting out a yawn as he headed to the kitchen, only to be stopped by the site of the sides, blinking a bit. He smirked as he snapped his fingers, a phone appearing in his hand. Virgil took a snapshot, and ran towards the basement door.

¨Janus, you owe me two hundred dollars!¨

**Author's Note:**

> Translations-
> 
> Yo gano- I win
> 
> Te amo- I love you


End file.
